Diamond in the Ruff
by Starbright Glow
Summary: Diamond Groomer is a new stallion that's moved into town and has developed feelings for Fluttershy, but he is just as if not shyer than the animal loving pegasus. Will he overcome timidity and work up the courage to ask her out? READ.
1. Chapter 1

Ponyville was going on with its everyday events normal or out of the ordinary, some of the ponies watched as a pale grey pegasus with freckles, short cut pale purple mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a paw print overlapping a brush walked along in the streets, pulling a small cart behind him with a quite a few bags and boxes. The pegasus looked around with a timid smile on his face. He continued his walk to his new home that was on the edge of Ponyville Park.

He was a dog lover so he had some customized touches added to it, house it was like most of the homes in Ponyville simple and cozy but with an extra-large yard and; the paw print stone path leading from the front gate (with the fence posts designed to look like dog bones), to the house that had dog paw prints blow torch-designed on the dark strewed thatch roof.

. The pegasus started to unpack some of his things, till he then noticed a postcard sticking from his door's mail slot. He walked over to the door and lifted up the postcard which had pictures of a bunch of different pastries on it.

A message was hastily written on the postcard which caused the pegasus to raise an eyebrow at the message.

"Come to Sugercube Corner?" The pegasus tilted his head some as he said to himself.

After he finished with all his unpacking he made his way in to Sugercube Corner. Though he began to feel a bit peckish, so he decided to take a break from packing and by some groceries, as he walked through the market place he notice he smelled something… something `DELICOUS. He followed the scent till he reached an apple stand with a wonderfully painted sign that read 'Sweet Apple Acers '.

"Howdy stranger ma name is Applejack, how can I help ya?"The mare that greeted had him was an orange earth pony with a blonde, pony-tailed mane, green eyes, and cowboy hat. Judging by her cutie mark, three apples, Diamond Groomer guessed that she must be involved with the apple orchard that he had seen moving into town.

Diamond stood there with a shocked expression on his face before responding "Um, c-can I have an apple fritter and two apples? Please." he asked nervously.

"That'll be seven bits, and you don't have to worry I don't bite" she said flirtatiously causing the stallion the blush a pale red.

"I'm just kidding." She said causing the red to fade

"O-Oh its ok, I'm just not use to girls flirting with me" he replied sheepishly.

"Well haven't seen you around, what's your name?"

"U-Um, I'm Diamond Groomer" he said as his voice shrank

"Howdy do, Diamond Groomer? Ah'm Applejack! Ah run Sweet Apple Acres, the best place to git any thang apple-related." She extended her hoof for a friendly, introductory hoof shake.

He replied with a his quiet timid tone "I-I um moved here Canterlot, and before that I lived Trottingham, but I'm originally from Fillydelphia. I came here so I could better practice my talent." with that he turned to the side slightly allowing her to see his cutie mark.

"Oh, ya um…brush animals." She said slightly confused at what his mark meant.

His tone shifted from timid to a more enthusiastic one as he corrected her. "I'm a dog caretaker, stylist, I love dogs they are my passion and my life."

"Well next time Winona needs a trim you'll be my first choice."

"Thank you very much, um can you please tell me where to find a place called Sugarcube Corner?"

"I'll do better than tell ya I'll show there mahself. I just need close-up the stand, and we'll be on our way." As they walked to the confectionery along the way they talked learning about each other. They soon walked upon her friends Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, Applejack who burst into conversation at once. "Howdy, partners!" she said to them cheerfully, "Heard about Pinkie's new welcomin' party?" Diamond being a rather shy pony merely watched and listened to the three mares in conversation The two other ponies was a pegasus. Her coat was a light blue while her mane and tail were the colors of the rainbow. The mare also had eyes the color of a deep rose. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt protruding from it. Based on her build and cutie mark, Diamond Groomer thought she was a weather mare, athlete, or both. The other mare was a lavender unicorn her mane and tail was dark violet with a magenta streak going down them. Her cutie mark was a star color matching the streak in her mane and dotted around it were several smaller white stars, on this observation he guessed that her talent was magic and astronomy.

"Sure have." said Twilight, "You know how Pinkie gets news around quickly." she added, rolling her eyes.

"I think it's a mighty nice idea!" said Applejack merrily, "Before y'all know it, we'll have made some more friends!"

At that precise moment, an off white colored pony trotted up to Applejack's side.

"Oh uh, this is Diamond Groomer." Applejack said, pointing to the stallion.

Diamond Groomer gave a shy grin at Twilight and Rainbow who each returned a kind smile.

"Ah promised 'im I'd show 'him round for the day." Applejack explained, "I'll catch the rest of ya later. Hope you meet some nice folk!"

"They seem very nice; um what party were they talking about, if you don't mind me asking."

"It's just a get together to welcome new-folks around here. Oh look here we are." Diamond Groomer stood in awe when he saw the bake shop; its roof looked like it was made of gingerbread adorned with icing detail, the very top had a giant cupcake with large birthday candles in it, and the scent of sweets galore came pouring from every window. He came back from momentary childhood wonder induced trance and noticed the mare who had guided him there was gone.

"Applejack? I guess she had better things to do." He said to nopony.

He walked into the shop, and noticed that the lights were off and that there was no pony around. The pegasus simply shrugged and thought that it was a little late as he slowly opened the doors and walked into the dark building and looked around some. He blinked as the lights flipped on suddenly.

"SURRISE!" yelled the forty ponies in front room. Needless to say he fainted.

When he regained consciousness, everypony surrounded him, and a growing blush spread across his face as Diamond Groomer began to say nervously, "I-I'm really sorry if I'm trespassing. I didn't know there was a party here."

"Oh, it looks like I'm interrupting something. I-I'll just be going now," said Diamond Groomer, trying to find a way out of the crowded bakery. It was then that Pinkie Pie decided to make her appearance. "Don't go silly! This is your welcome to Ponyville party!"

Diamond Groomer sighed. That's exactly what I was worried about, he thought.

Oblivious to his lack of enthusiasm, Pinkie shouted, "Okie dokie everypony lets partaaaay!"

Diamond Groomer was extremely nervous. He had never been very social, being the quiet, shy pony that he is. Taking a gulp he moved to mingle with the other ponies. _Not exactly my idea of a good time, but I guess I need to meet some new ponies._

He moved to the snack table hoping that food would calm him down. Diamond Groomer had just started eating a cupcake when Pinkie burst out from behind the table. In the process of swallowing his food, Diamond Groomer began to choke.

"Hi there! I'm Pinky Pie, but you can just call me Pinkie. I'm the pony who planned this whole party. I throw the best parties, ask anypony. So how do you like your party? Huh, huh, huh?" Diamond Groomer's only reply was gagging and gasping for air. "Oh that means a lot! You love it so much that you're speechless!"

Pinkie gave Diamond Groomer a friendly slap on the back which managed to dislodge the cupcake from his throat. Able to breathe again, Diamond Groomer just watched as Pinkie bounced off to enjoy the party. She's a mystery, he thought.

"I see you met Pinkie Pie," said a white unicorn as she walked up beside Diamond Groomer.

Diamond Groomer, still breathing heavily, replied, "I sure have. Is she always that crazy?"

The unicorn laughed. "I suppose she is a bit abnormal, but she organizes simply the most wonderful parties."

"Oh dear, I've forgotten my manners. H-hello I'm Diamond Groomer," he said to the beautiful unicorn.

"It's wonderful to meet you Diamond Groomer. I am Rarity, I own the Carousel Boutique. Maybe you should stop bye sometime. Your mane needs a trim immediately," she said playfully.

Diamond Groomer eyes widened. "You're the Ms. Rarity? Your designs were the talk of the town when I was studying advanced grooming technique in Canterlot."

"Darling, you flatter me. My designs are growing in popularity but I'd hardly say that they're conversation worthy."

"Well, um, I don't much about these things. I'm an dog hair stylist. I run the new groomers shop in town."

"You're quiet soft-spoken dear you remind me of a friend of mine. She's pretty shy herself. Would you like to meet them?"

"O-oh, um, I'm not so sure that's such a good idea. I'm not very good with meeting new ponies," said Diamond Groomer, almost repeating exactly what he had said to Rarity earlier. "I'm a bit shy."

Rarity simply smiled at him. "Don't worry darling. They're all nice. I'm sure they'll be glad to meet you."

Diamond Groomer just sighed and said nervously, "O-okay, if you say so."

"SURPRISE!"

Fluttershy's POV

Just like all the ponies in Sugarcube Corner, Fluttershy had been roped into Pinkie Pie's latest party plan. All that Fluttershy had been able to gather was that there was a new pony in town and that Twilight was going to find a way to bring them to the library.

I hope this new pony is kind, thought Fluttershy as she waited for Twilight to arrive with the new pony.

"Okay everypony, listen up!" shouted Pinkie Pie, quieting the chatter that had begun to start up. "Everypony has got to be quiet okay? Otherwise it won't be a surprise party and surprise parties are the best parties, and I want this to be the biggest bestest party ever!"

Suddenly, voices were heard outside. Pinkie silently ordered to the lights to be turned off and the curtains drawn. The door opened and two silhouettes could be seen entering.

" Um, Twilight? Maybe we should let a little light in, if that's okay with you, I mean," Fluttershy heard a voice say. It sounded like a stallion's but it was too quiet to know for sure.

At that moment, the lights flicked on. Fluttershy took a large breath and enthusiastically, albeit quietly said, "Surprise!"

He just stood there staring back at all the smiling ponies. Diamond Groomer was in shock. So much so he fainted.

Diamond Groomer's POV

Diamond Groomer followed Rarity through the Sugarcube Corner looking for her friends. He was beginning to feel more and more nervous. Being a mare, it was most likely that Rarity's friends would all be mares, and to be honest, Diamond Groomer wasn't very good at talking to mares.

Diamond Groomer supposed somepony could argue that he had been able to speak to Applejack and Rarity , but they seemed different to him. Applejack was a good-natured apple farmer, so it was only natural that she and Diamond Groomer would get along. Rarity had been openly polite and courteous to Diamond Groomer, making her a bit easier to talk to.

While Rarity searched, Diamond Groomer took the opportunity to look around. Everywhere, ponies were dancing, eating, or playing one party game or another. He briefly caught a glance of Pinkie Pie playing pin the tail on the pony. It amazed him how lively a quaint place like bakery could get with enough ponies.

"Oh Diamond Groomer dear, I've found them!" called Rarity. Diamond Groomer began to slowly walk to her and her unknown friends, still worried about socializing.

As Diamond Groomer approached he got good look Rarity's friends. There was Applejack the one that brought him to the party. The other two were the ponies Applejack stopped to talk to on the way to the party. The other two, were the ponies who talked to Applejack on the way to the party. The final was a yellow pegasus with turquois eyes and pink mane and tail

"Um, hello girls. This is Diamond Groomer. He's new in Ponyville and I thought you all might like to meet him," said Fluttershy as she introduced Diamond Groomer to the group.

"Well duh, he's new!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "That's why I threw this party for him remember?"

"Pinkie, darling, I'm sure she knew that the party was for him. I was simply politely introducing Diamond Groomer," answered Rarity.

"Well Diamond Groomer, I think you already know Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie," said Rarity. "These are my other friends: Twilight and Rainbow Dash."

"Nice to see you again, and welcome to Ponyville." said the lavender unicorn.

After Twilight had introduced herself, the blue pegasus approached Diamond Groomer. "Hi there. The name's Rainbow Dash. I'm the fastest flier in all of Equestria and the best weather mare in Cloudsdale," Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you Rainbow Dash," Diamond Groomer sheepishly replied. He was a bit intimidated by Rainbow Dash's boastful introduction.

"Yeah, yeah. So anyways who are you? What do you do? Are you an athlete? If you are, I challenge you to a race," the cyan pegasus said quickly.

"Oh, um, well, I'm not much of an athlete." Diamond Groomer stuttered. Diamond Groomer was no athlete, the idea of participating in a competition with this mare was out of the question.

"You can say that again." said the hot rod red stallion with flame colored hair walking up behind them.

"Firestorm, where are your manners." Rarity said indignantly she was just about to chew him out, when the new pony spoke.

"Storm… is that really you?" said Diamond inquisitively as he stepped closer to the pony he had apparently had seen before.

"Diamond Groomer old buddy!" Firestorm said excitedly pulling the other stallion in for a hug.

Then Pinkie chimed in on the reunion "Oh my gosh, you two already know each other!"

"Know each other; we've been the best of buds since we were colts." Firestorm said excitedly with his foreleg still around his colthood friend.

"Um, Firestorm if you could release me please, that would be nice." Diamond Groomer said bashfully and letting go of his friend, he turned to a certain multi-colored maned pegasus, and proceeded to say with a bit of an arrogant tone.

"Oh and Rainbow, I thought we agreed that we're tied for fastest flier in Equestria."

"Hey! That wasn't a fair race. Something was in my eyes, and I flew into that cloud." She said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, my eyes." then he gave her a kiss on the cheek causing her blush slightly, and their friends to giggle.

"W-well Storm, It's really nice seeing you again, and to see you have a girlfriend." Diamond said coyly.

"So…" said Rainbow Dash trying to change the subject "What do you like to do?"

"Oh, I-I like dogs, I actually take care of dogs, and I'm also a canine fur stylist and trainer."

"Huh animal lover, sounds like you Flutters." Rainbow Dash said incredulously causing her yellow coated friend to blush slightly.

"Yes I love dogs. You know what they say. They're pony's best friend. "Diamond Groomer said enthusiastically, causing more giggles amongst the group. and that's how the evening progressed. The eight ponies talked, ate, laughed, and generally partied. Diamond Groomer didn't speak much, but he didn't mind, he was quiet by nature. He mainly listened to what the other's said and got to learn about the six mares.

As the party wore on, Diamond Groomer began to grow tired. He knew he had to close up shop and get to bed so that he could open the shop on time.

As soon as Rarity was done talking about her new fashion line, Diamond Groomer addressed the group. "I-it's been fun everypony, but I have to turn in. thanks for organizing and coming to the party. It was very kind of you."

Pinkie Pie Frowned at hearing this. "Awww! You're leaving already?"

"I'm sorry. I have to close up shop and get up early tomorrow to open it on time," Diamond Groomer explained.

"Aw, come on Diamond Groomer. Stay a bit longer." Firestorm said. As the party had stretched into the night.

"No thank you. I'd love to stay, but I have to get up early to open the shop tomorrow." And without another word he left.

Diamond Groomer walked into his house. It had been about 10 minutes since he had left the party.

As Diamond Groomer walked into his house and started to call his dog. He couldn't help but to think `I hope they didn't think I was being rude´

"Skunky? Where are you boy?" he called, looking for his pet.

An old, black furred dog with a white stripe of fur from the top middle of his head and down the center of his back to his tail slowly hobbled from out of the shadows. His fur was dulling as were his green eyes. Behind him, Diamond Groomer noticed the full food bowl. The sight almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Come on Skunky, you have to keep eating. It's the only way you'll stay healthy," Diamond Groomer begged. The young writer led the old cat to the food bowl. "Now eat."

Diamond Groomer watched as Skunky proceeded to eat only half of the bowl's contents. Diamond Groomer sighed. I guess that's all he's going to eat tonight.

As much as Diamond Groomer didn't want to admit it, he knew Skunky's time was coming. It wasn't easy for him to accept, Diamond Groomer had raised Skunky from when he was a puppy. For the past two years, Skunky had been Diamond Groomer's only friend. To admit that Skunky's life was coming to a close was unthinkable to Diamond Groomer.

"Sleep easy boy," he said before walking away to prepare his own bed.

From a closet behind the store counter, Diamond Groomer got into his bed and took out his journal. His entry read:

October 16, 1386 After Discord

Today was pretty hectic. Made my first friend today, an earth pony by the name of Applejack. She tricked me into going into a surprise welcome party for me. Also met her friends Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy, They all seem nice. Especially Fluttershy. I guess I should admit to I have a slight crush on her. It could be a phase or a passing thing. Besides, what mare would take a liking to socially-awkward me? Well I guess only time will tell.

-Diamond Groomer


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning. The rays of the sun were peeking through the blinds, illuminating the inside of Diamond Groomer's eyelids. With a groan Diamond Groomer rose from his bed. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he looked around. It was the same dog grooming shop he had fallen asleep in the night before, a building that was filled with combs, brushes, and scissors. Now fully awake, Diamond Groomer gathered his pillow and blanket and stored them away in a closet.

As he went about tidying up his store Diamond Groomer's stomach started rumbling. Deciding to remedy the problem, Diamond Groomer made his way to another closet that acted as his pantry.

Taking a thorough look through his food supplies, Diamond Groomer decided on a light breakfast of an apple and a few slices of bread. While he ate, Diamond Groomer spared a glance at Skunky.

The skunk colored husky terrier mix was currently asleep in his tiny bed in the small alcove behind the store counter. Next to the bed was an empty food bowl. Diamond Groomer sighed, he was relieved. Skunky didn't eat as much as he used to, but he was still eating.

Prepared to start the day, Diamond Groomer made his way to the front of the store and flipped the sign that read 'CLOSED' to 'OPEN'. Having changed the sign, Diamond Groomer returned to the counter and waited for any potential customers to walk through the door. And so he waited.

Passing minutes became passing hours. Nopony had yet to even enter the store. Driven to boredom, Diamond Groomer had begun to read a book, as a few more hours passed. Diamond Groomer had finished the book and still hadn't had a single customer.

Feeling frustrated Diamond Groomer looked to his clock. The time was 1 o'clock. For the 3 hours he had been open, not one pony had decided to give his simple shop a look. Diamond Groomer felt that he needed some fresh air, fresh air and some lunch.

Finding his way to his multi-purpose storage closet, Diamond Groomer reviewed the box that contained his funds. They were pitifully low. Looks like I'm going bargain hunting, he thought, scooping up several bits and depositing them into his worn saddlebag. Before leaving, the writer also gathered his notebook and a pencil. Lastly, Diamond Groomer said goodbye to Skunky, saying that he would be back in a few hours.

Trotting out of the store, Diamond Groomer flipped the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED' and also added a small note that informed any passerby that he was out for lunch. Once he was thoroughly ready, Diamond Groomer made his way to the town square, where he would hopefully find lunch.

Diamond Groomer felt like taking his time as he enjoyed the beautiful day. It's not as if I have anywhere to be. Arriving at the square, the gray stallion began looking at the number of food stands on the side of the street. He was surprised at the variety of foods on display. There was everything from vegetables, to fruits, to almost any kind of pastry somepony could think of.

"Howdy Diamond Groomer!" somepony called out from across the road. Based on the accent, Diamond Groomer had a pretty good idea who the voice belonged to.

"Good afternoon Applejack," Diamond Groomer answered as he made his way to the farm pony's apple fruit stand.

"Good afternoon yerself," replied AJ. "Can I help ya find anythin'?"

"Um, as a matter of fact I'm, um looking for lunch," said the gray stallion. Taking off his saddlebag, Diamond Groomer withdrew eight bits. "H-how much can I get with this?"

Surveying his funds, Applejack gave him her answer. "Well, let's see. Ya got seven bits, so lemme think. I can get ya 2 apples and a fritter if'n you want 'em."

"That sounds great, thank you very much," responded Diamond Groomer.

Applejack took Diamond Groomer's bits and retrieved two apples and an apple fritter for the stallion. Before he could pack up his food, Applejack fixed Diamond Groomer with a serious look.

"Now listen here, Diamond Groomer. Why did ya leave the party last night? We was worried about ya."

" I-I just needed get home so I could open early today, but nopony even gave my shop a glance" He responded in a forlorn tone.

Seeing he was cast down she decided to help him said "Well Wynonna does need a trim, tell ya what Ah'm gonna do. How 'bout Ah bring her by, an' yah kin trim her up fer me."

"Oh, thank you!" he responded in elation. "U-um bring her by 494 Saddle rd. at 2:30, i-if that's convenient for you." He said returning to his timidity.

"Will do." She said, and the stallion happily trotted thru the market to finish up his shopping.

He was greeted friendly and warmly by every stall owner, much to his relief. Ponyville's friendliness to new ponies would be a comforting aspect for him.

It didn't take long to fill his bags, he noticed, and as he stuffed a bunch of bananas into one of the pockets, he realized that he'd bought more than he'd expected. _N-not that that's a bad thing. I'll more food for the week._

After settling a deal for a pack of strawberries, he finally did an about-face and left the market, eyes still wandering about the place. He spotted Lira and Bonbon outside of Sugarcube Corner, his path instantly directing itself away from the establishment.

"Oof!"

He hadn't been looking where he was going, having collided with another pony. On top of that, the collision had popped the top off one of the bags, fruit spilling everywhere.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." he immediately set about gathering the loose produce back up.

"Oh, n-no, it was my fault, I was distracted." came the other pony's voice, who bent down and began assisting his with the corralling.

"Oh, think nothing of it, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, it's okay, here, let me help you. I didn't mean to make you spill your things."

"It's alright, this happens more often than you would think."

"Um, if you say so. I'm still responsible though, here."

"Oh, well, thank you, miss."

"Oh, you're welcome sir... I mean, that is... if you don't mind..."

There was one apple left, and two hooves alighted on it at once. a butter-yellow hoof.

Diamond Groomer 's eyes widened as she tracked the other hoof back up to its owner. He was met with a pair of aqua-blue orbs that returned her gaze, apparently seeing her for the first time as well. She was a pegasus, with wavy pink hair that was cut long. From here, he could tell that he had at least one butterfly for a cutie-mark.

It was... her.

A full minute passed as they stared at each other. Nothing happened.

"... um... hi." the colt managed to squeak out.

"...hi..." she managed to squeak in return.

The female pegasus dipped his head low as she blushed slightly, a gesture that he found endearing. "I... I haven't seen you around before. I'm... I'm not usually the forward one, but... what's your name?"

He dipped his own head down as she pawed at the ground. "I'm... i'm Diamond Groommer." he whispered.

Apparently he had good hearing, as his ears perked and a smile came across his face. "Hi, Diamond Groommer... I'm Fluttershy..."

"Fluttershy..." he echoed, looking back up at him again. The same name Rarity had used when he'd met they were at the party. Despite the awkwardness she felt, a smile graced his own lips at he looked her over.

Another round of awkward silence descended, before Fluttershy spied the apple again. She scooped it up with his hoof, and offered it to the colt, shy blush still in place. He accepted the fruit, taking the stem in her mouth and placing it in her bag. "Thank you, for helping me." he squeaked, as he closed the flap precariously over the bulging baggage.

"Uhm, It was no trouble." he replied, eying the luggage she was carrying. "Are you sure you don't need any help carrying all that? That looks like an awful lot of fruit."

"Oh, well, it's nothing I'm not used to." Diamond Groommer responded, a hoof pawing at the flap's snap. "I always carry as much as I can whenever I'm feeding the animals."

Suddenly, the yellow mare's eyes sparkled. "You like to take care of the animals too?"

He looked towards him, and seeing her joyed expression, somehow caused her own face to light up in tandem. "Oh yes! All of them are of the canine species, but it's one of the most special things to me in the world."

At length, they looked into each other's eyes again. The stallion felt any trepidation she had before, slowly dissolving away. Having met her he felt something. Like a... lightness. It tingled in his hooves and worked its way across his body. As they continued staring, he got the distinct feeling that at any minute now, he was about to fly away, without even having opened her wings. Does... does she feel the same way?...

Finally, Fluttershy opened his mouth to speak again.

"I like you." she stated, the blush more prominent than before.

He was surprised when she found her own mouth saying "I like you too."

They stared at each other for a few seconds more. Around them, Ponyville continued on with its business, heedless of the two pegusai. "Uhm... would you like to eat somewhere? I could take you to Sugarcube Corner, one of my friends works there." the small mare suggested, as she pointed a hoof over to the store. "I mean, if that's alright..."

Diamond Groommer made as if to accept, but then another thought flitted across his mind. "Ooh... oh, I would love to, believe me Fluttershy. But I have a client that will be waiting for me. If I can though... another time, I would love to go eat somewhere with you."

He nodded, his blush still matching her own. "Okay then, I understand. I'll, um, keep an eye out for you. Until next time, Miss Fluttershy?"

She got onto all four hooves and trotted up to him, snout-to-snout, before she whispered. "Until next time."

Two things happened at once then. The first thing that she was cognizant of, was that she was running full-tilt back towards the spa.

The second thing that she became aware of turned her face bright-red, as she realized she'd done it first, before breaking into a gallop.

She had nuzzled him.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy's POV

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, gently casting its rays over the sleeping form of a pegasus. As the light illuminated the insides of her eye lids, the mare rose from bed. Her mane gracefully fell across her face without the need for it being brushed. She proceeded to go down stairs and begin the glorious new day.

"Okay everybody, time to rise and shine," Fluttershy called out quietly to the seemingly empty forest cottage.

Immediately, the house seemed to come to life. Birds flew out of bird houses hanging from the ceiling. Mice, squirrels, and other rodents descended from tiny sets of stairs that led to other elevated houses. Animal calls and chicken clucking could also be heard coming from the pens and enclosures outside.

"If everybody would calm down, I could give you all some breakfast." The animals quieted and Fluttershy went around to each individual and distributed food.

"Here's your feed-Is that enough food-Oh I'm sorry I'll get to you in a moment-Angel please finish your carrots", said the yellow pegasus throughout the morning as she fed and attended to all of the creatures in her care.

By the time she was finished every animal, it was around 11 o'clock. Turning to her pet bunny Angel, Fluttershy said, "Listen Angel, Momma has to go into town for her spa appointment with Rarity. Would you be a dear and make sure that none of the others get into trouble?" The cynical rabbit nodded, indicating that, in fact, did mind.

"Oh please Angel, Momma would really appreciate it," pleaded Fluttershy. Angel just shook his head at Fluttershy's request.

"How about I go to the market while I'm in town? I'd be sure to get you the freshest, juiciest carrots," Fluttershy offered.

At this new development, the rabbit began to think. After a while it seemed that carrots were more important than denying responsibility and Angel agreed.

Fluttershy gave Angel a bone crushing hug, saying, "Thank you so much! Momma appreciates it."

The bunny pushed the motherly mare off of him and motioned for to go out the door, withdrawing a pocket watch for emphasis.

"Oh my gosh, Angel you're right. I have to my spa appointment with Rarity." With that, Fluttershy exited her cottage at a gentle trot.

xXx

Ponyville was in view as Fluttershy continued on the forest trail that led from her home. She proceeded down Mane Street, heading for the spa. Along the way she noticed a certain violet unicorn exiting from her tree house.

"Good morning Twilight. How are you?" greeted Fluttershy as she walked over to talk to the unicorn.

"Oh hello Fluttershy. I'm doing fine, thank you. I guess that you're heading to the spa for your weekly got together with Rarity."

"Oh yes, we're going to have such a relaxing afternoon," responded Fluttershy quietly, "Where are you heading? Not that you have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I'm heading over to Diamond Groomer's bookstore, you remember him don't you? He was the one who had the welcome to Ponyville party last month."

"Why yes I do. I sometimes run into him in the woods while he writes," replied Fluttershy. "We'll usually talk for a while when we do. He's nice. Why are you going to his shop?"

"Well, I had an idea to boost sales and my check outs. I'm going to propose that we start a book club," explained Twilight. "I've already talked to a few ponies and Rarity said she'd join. Speaking of which, do you want to join? The more the merrier."

Fluttershy thought it over. Her life was pretty busy as it is, tending to her animals as well as making tie for her friends. A book club might be a little too much. But, for some unknown reason, spending more time around the gray earth pony sounded inviting.

"Oh, um, I don't know Twilight. Sometimes I'm just so busy. I'm not really sure if starting something new is the best thing to do. But, I'll do it if my friends are."

Twilight brightened up upon hearing Fluttershy's confirmation. "That's good to hear. I haven't been able to recruit many two members besides Rarity and Cherilee. And hay, Diamond Groomer hasn't even agreed to the idea!"

"He hasn't agreed yet? Are you sure that he'd be okay with you going around asking ponies to join a club that doesn't really exist?" asked Fluttershy, voicing her concern.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure that Diamond Groomer will agree. After all, all he has to do is supply the club with books. He'll see that the benefits outweigh the costs of this little venture."

"Um, if you say so," said Fluttershy. If she had learned one thing form her few talks with Diamond Groomer, it was that he didn't like surprises. But, Fluttershy didn't want to discourage her friend. "Well, um, good luck. I have to make my spa date with Rarity."

"Okay, Fluttershy. Enjoy your appointment," said Twilight as she trotted away in the direction of the bookstore.

"Oh, um, you too," Fluttershy called after her.

Soon, the spa came into view. It was hardly distinguishable from the surrounding buildings, with a thatched roof and plaster walls. The thing that marked it as a spa was a hanging sign of a regal looking pony, apparently having just been pampered. The only other feature differentiating from the other buildings on the street was the floral display around the property. It seemed to symbolize every mare's idea of a relaxing place.

As she walked in through the front door, Fluttershy spotted Rarity reading an issue of Ponies magazine. It was one of those few times that Rarity had been earlier than Fluttershy.

Upon seeing her, Rarity greeted Fluttershy. "Why, good afternoon darling. Are you ready for the appointment?"

"Oh hello Rarity. Yes I'm ready, that is if you're ready, I mean." Rarity nodded in agreement and the two mares paid the receptionist for their treatment. The receptionist, a pony by the name of Lotus led them to the sauna. After pouring water over the hot coals, Lotus left the mares to their own devices in the sweat room.

Without wasting any time, Rarity launched into one of the many stories about her many clients. "And so I say, 'Darling, that is simply not your color; you'd be the laughing stock of the entire party'."

"Oh dear, didn't that hurt feelings," asked Fluttershy, concerned for the anonymous client.

"Not at all darling. A customer appreciates honesty, especially in fashion. She knew that I knew what I was talking about," the seamstress explained.

"Oh, that's good," said Fluttershy, her concerns assuaged. Without hesitation, Rarity started yet another story about a client who wanted 20 dresses in a one week period. Normally, Fluttershy would listen to these stories without a problem, but today there was something that she wanted to talk to Rarity about; mare to mare.

Oh but that's okay if we don't get to it, Fluttershy thought to herself, what she has to say is probably more important anyways. So that's how their sauna session was spent, with Rarity telling stories and Fluttershy listening and commenting.

After the sauna, the afternoon passed in a blur. The two mares were escorted by the spa's proprietors, the sisters Aloe and Lotus, to another room. Here, Lotus applied a large amount of face cream to Rarity while also putting cucumber slices over her eyes. She then began filing the unicorn's hooves and horn. Fluttershy, by contrast, had a more simplistic treatment, having Aloe apply only a small amount of cream to her cheeks.

Just like in the sauna, rarity continued her tales of dress making. "And so, the other day, guess who should wander into my humble little shop, but Ms. Sapphire! She wanted me to make her even more gem-studded outfits for her concerts. I'll have to go into the mountains later this week with Spike to find some gemstones."

"What about those mean Diamond Dogs? Aren't you worried?" asked Fluttershy.

"I don't think I'll receive any more trouble from those brutes, especially not after my previous display. They'd sooner give the gems I need than keep me captive again."

"Oh, okay,' replied Fluttershy. She remembered the day when Rarity had gotten captured by the subterranean beats that called themselves the Diamond Dogs. Fluttershy and her friends had spent the whole day lost in the tunnels looking for their missing friend. When they did manage to find Rarity, they found her towering above the cowering Diamond Dogs who were begging for mercy. They had all learned after that day that Rarity could take care of herself, despite her more elegant and refined life style.

The rest of the two mares' spa day went without any interruption. The two friends received personal massages and mud baths, as was their usual. Throughout it all though, the thing that Fluttershy wanted to ask Rarity about kept nagging at the edge of the pegasus's mind. It was when they were soaking their hooves in an herbal bath that Fluttershy decided to bring it up.

"Listen, um, Rarity, there's something I've meaning to ask you. That is if there isn't something else you'd rather talk about."

"Oh please Fluttershy, I've been talking all about my life this afternoon. Of course I want to hear your question. Now, what is it dear?"

Fluttershy mumbled something inaudible. Her face flushed as she said it.

"Excuse me darling, what was that? You'll have to speak up."

"IthinkIhaveacrushonastallion!" Fluttershy burst out. Her face was practically the color of the roses decorating the spa.

"Please, dear, calm down and just say what it is you want to talk about,' said Rarity in an attempt to get whatever Fluttershy had to say to come out.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry. It's just that I, um, think that I have a crush on a stallion. I was wondering if you could, um, give me some advice," explained Fluttershy quietly, hiding her face behind her mane in embarrassment.

Rarity, on the other hand, grew excited. "Oh, you do? This is so exciting. Our little Fluttershy has a crush! I have to take you to the boutique. You can give me all the details."

With that, Rarity grabbed Fluttershy and, after discarding their bath robes and tipping the spa owners, led Fluttershy out of the spa in the direction of the Carousel Boutique.

Oh my, thought Fluttershy as Rarity was all but forcing her to follow her home, what have I gotten myself into


	4. Chapter 4

Diamond Groomer's POV

Back in that street, a lilac-maned pegasus stared off in the distance at the retreating form of what he felt was, his better half. The brush against his cheek was quite warm, and as it sunk in, a goofy smile began to spread across his face.

"Yo! Hey there dude!"

There was a rush of wind as another pegasus stallion landed next to him, spiky flame-hued mane sticking out in all directions. "Yo 'Grooms! Been lookin' around for you, what've you been up to?"

There was no reply.

"...ummmm... 'Grooms? Yo? Equestria to Diamond Groomer?"

The blue pony waved a hoof in front of his friend's face. No reaction.

Now the stallion grimaced, as he clopped his forehooves together in front of the light gray equine's eyes. "Hey! Diamond Groomer!"

Finally, the aforenamed colt blinked as the noise registered. Slowly he looked up, cyan eyes meeting with fuchsia ones. "Oh... Hi Firestorm... lovely day out today, isn't it?"

An eyebrow was arched. "Um... yeah, real nice weather we've been having." the cyan one replied, a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice.

It went unnoticed. "Yes..." Diamond turned his head back in the direction that the mare had gone. "Absolutely... beautiful..."

Now Storm was confused, as he took to the air again to hover upside-down in Diamond's face. "Hey there, pony. Something wrong? You look like you just let the mare of your dreams get away from you."

This caused the smaller pegasus to let loose a distinctly un-manly giggle. "Well... she did go away, but, she asked nicely. I didn't mind. She said she'd love to come back another time."

This, Rainbow had not been expecting. He turned his head in the direction his friend was looking in. However, all he could spot was a settling cloud of dust. That didn't matter. A grin had blossomed on his face, as he righted himself and wrapped a hoof around the yellow one's shoulders.

"Ahhhh-HAH, it finally happened, didn't it 'Grooms!? Y'found yourself a fillyfriend! Tell me, what's she like? She cute? She sassy? Tell me, you going steady? Oooh just WAIT 'till Berry hears this, I bet the bash he'll throw'll be AWESOME!"

Fluttershy was turning a deeper shade of red as his friend had continued, before finally squirming himself free. "P-p-please, Storm! I JUST met her today, and all we did was talk! Well, we first, um, kinda bumped into each other, and she, um, spilled her groceries, but still. We talked, and, I discovered that she likes animals, and, she was really cute, a-and then, well..."

"Kindred spirits, eh?" the blue pegasus gave a playful hoof-punch to the shoulder. "Lucky buck. Then what happened?"

"W-well, th, then I said... that i... liked her."

"And?"

"... andthenshesaidshelikedmetoo!"

It was not the way that Firestorm would have gone about it, but he couldn't argue with the results, a surge of pride building in his chest as he pulled his friend close and gave him a noogie. "You STUD! I always knew there'd be a gal out there for you, and whaddya know! Oh, I have GOT to tell Twilight about this, he'll SO put it in his next letter to the Princess!"

Now Diamond Groomer's face was a deep red. "Oh no, Storm, you WOULDN'T!" he gaped, mortified.

All he got in return was a sinister grin. "Say, what is her name? I'm guessing she's another pegasus, right?"

Shyly, the yellow one nodded. "Her... her name is Fluttershy..." his voice took on a reverent tone as he said her name, which gave Storm a cause to roll his eyes.

"Oh she was just so... so wonderful. She was very calm, and polite, and she was wonderfully timid, which I found so very cute. He sighed and began fluttering his wings back to his shop

"Well then ask her out." When Firestorm made that suggestion, Diamond Groomer's expression turned from happiest pony on earth to uneasy and jumpy.

"Storm, you know I have a problem when it comes to asking out mares." He said dropping back down and shooting in front Firestorm, faces practically touching.

"Whoa Whoa, take it easy dude." Storm responded pushing Diamond Groomer back with his front hoof. "It's not that bad."

"Remember your cousin Spitfire!?" Diamond Groomer retorted hysterically.

**5 years ago**

**"Come on dude you're gonna be fine, just walk up to her and ask. Will you join me dinner tonight? A young Firestorm said to a young. The two were at the Wonderbolt Academy it was breezy and sunny as ponies were cheering the Spitfire the newly inaugurated captain of the Wonderbolts the fanfare played and confetti still snowed on the stage as the young mare stepped off the stage. Meanwhile an even more timid and nervous Diamond Groomer was being pushed towards the bright flame colored maned, brilliant gold WB.**

** " Firestorm, y-you know what I don't think I can do this?" he said his hooves dragging and wings flapping to propel him backwards"**

**"Diamond, you've had a crush on her since we were nine." Firestorm said getting fed up. "This may be your last… chance…" Firestorm began straining to push him closer." to tell her how you feel." And with one good shove, he pushed the ash gray freckled pegasus right in front of Spitfire. She was first to speak.**

**"Hey Diamond Groomer, what's up?" She said in her friendly tough voice.**

**"H-hi Spitfire" He barely uttered the introduction, and then tried sounding more excited "Congratulations on the new position."**

**"Thanks." A long silence followed until Diamond Groomer dare to open his mouth **

**"U-mm Spitfire c-can I-I a-s-sk a quest—tion?" Spitfire gave him an odd look as she listened to Diamond Groomer stutter like a scratched record.**

**"Okay"**

**"I um was w-wondering i-i-i-i-i-if you…" Diamond stopped as if frozen. Mouth hanging open, wide eyed, and a very confused Spitfire staring at him.**

**"Hey, Spitz ya coming" called Soarin flying off to the celebration banquet.**

**"Well um, bye Diamond." And she took off**

Present

"It was humiliating, I was like that for an hour 'til finally unfroze in the middle of dinner" Diamond Groomer said his head hanging so low it almost touched the ground.

"That was then this is now. C'mon brony you've been able to talk to those of opposite gender a lot better, like at the party."

Diamond Groomer rebutted "That's socializing, and that I can barely do .

"Hey Storm! Your break is over in two minutes" called Rainbow Dash "We have stray cumulonimbus heading our way and we need all the wings we can get"

"Okay sweetheart..." Firestorm retorted causing her to fly off in frustration

"Sweetheart."?" said Diamond Groomer quizzically

"I'm establishing a pet name for her, don't worry she will come around." After his friend flew off to his weather duties, and Diamond Groomer continued home to make his appointment with Applejack.

Fluttershy's POV

**_MAKEOVER TIME (to the song I'm walking on sunshine)_**

**_This is too hard for me to write, anybrony out there that would be kind enough to make a musical makeover video, I would be most grateful._**

**_Rules-_**

**_No Clop_**

**_No Gore_**

**_2 Whimsical scene changes_**

**_Leave the link in the reviews and your email._**

**_The prize is knowing you helped fellow brony._**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the first time I'm including an original song in a fic, I was going for sort of an Indy-pop thing hope you can imagine it like I did and I hope you like it. :)**

"Rarity are you sure that this is necessary" asked Fluttershy gussied up with makeup and new outfit.

"Oh Absolutely darling!" her marble coated friend replied "The first impression is the most important, and the first impression is looks."

"Well okay, only if you think so." The timid yellow pegasus agreed, who was still unsure if the fuss over the way she looked was necessary. Meanwhile across town , Diamond Groomer stepped into his shop to see Applejack and her dog in the front room of his shop. "Hi Applejack."

"Howdy Diamond Groomer" Applejack replied as she walked in behind him with her dog in tow

"And how's the lovely lady doing today." He said causing the blonde country mare to blush, noticing her embarrassment Diamond Groomer quickly corrected this misunderstanding. "Oh no I-I'm sorry, I was talking to your dog. I mean not that you're not pretty… U-uhm I m-mean that um as…" Diamond was continually putting his hooves in his mouth so he changed the subject. " W-what um is her name?" He asked his cheeks steadily growing redder and redder.

"Her name's Wynona" she said relaxing a bit from whatever just happened.

"Um you would like to choose how Wynona is cut?" He asked while he rubbed the belly of the over turned canine.

"Surprise me, but nothin to fancy." Diamond Groomer took Wynona's leash and took her in the back room and started

** MUSIC TIME**

Open with pop beat using acoustic guitar

A brush brush here and a brush brush there. I will give this dog the perfect hair.

Light build up, adding two violins and a harp.

Snipping out the tangles and the knots, On some pups there'll be lots.

But I don't care I simply love styling their hair

I like to run my brush through the hair of an Afghan

Washing a Chesapeake Bay Retriever I'm a fan.

Not a Bulldogs slimy slobber or a biting Great Dane

Can make me grow a disdain for what I do!

ClLOSING A Snip and curl a brushing or fur press To make a pooch look their best.

A rinse and a wash To make any bow wow look so posh

Because all it takes is some time and care, and they'll have manageable hair.

Diamond Groomer finished with Wynona's styling session, he then walked her into the waiting room and Applejack was very pleased with his work. Wynona looked the same but Diamond had added some curls to the fur on her withers, chest and sides.

"Well Ah'll be, Wynona looks amazin." Applejack said astonished said, as if she was looking at another dog completely.

"Thank you" Diamond Groomer said bashfully

"Ah mean just amazin, how did ya do it." She asked still amazed

"Well if it's something you love, it's better if you do it the best."

"That's how Ah feel about my apples, put Ah'll the care Ah can to grow 'em just right"

"Well I-I suppose that's another thing we have in common." He said

"Ah guess so Diamond Groomer"

"My friends call me Diamond" he smiled friendlily at her and she did as so back then gave him a hug once again causing Diamond Groomer break into blush, which she noticed

"Well, one hug got and yer face goes redder then my brother Big McIntosh" she said jokingly

"Sorry I-I'm not use to getting physical contact from any mare other than my mother" he said backing up demurely.

"Well than bye" said Applejack feeling half as awkward as the grey lilac-maned pegasus and she walked out. Diamond relaxed at the lack of her presence and went to the upper floor and saw his dog Skunky sleeping in the corner of the den by the window. Diamond Groomer took the dog food out of the cupboard and poured it into Skunky's bowl and whistled.

"Skunky time to eat" he called the dog over to his meal, Skunky opened his eyes, got up, let out a lion's yawn, and stretched before making his way over to his food bowl. Diamond watched him eat and eat until all the food was gone Skunky drank some water and went right back to his corner. Then Diamond had some yogurt with oat and an apple, he cleaned up and called Skunky then they walked upstairs to his bedroom Diamond Groomer got into his bed Skunky got into his own bed at the foot of Diamond's "Goodnight buddy" He said Skunky replied with a growl and whimper and laid his head down, with that Diamond began writing another journal entry


End file.
